kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-14
Summary Maruna passes through the gate to the sura realm and finds Akasha on the other side. She asks him why he has not returned with Samphati. Maruna asks why he sees Yaksha and Gandharva nastikas fighting each other. Akasha replies that there is no time to explain and hands him something to take back to the human realm, to give to someone who will know how to use it. Maruna notices that her eye is bleeding, wonders why it is not healing, and asks about the other nastikas. She replies that she is the only Garuda nastika left who can still actively fight. The gate begins to close up, so Akasha forces Maruna back to the human realm. Maruna crashes into some rocks, upset that Akasha stayed behind to fight alone. The villagers find him and inform him that Teo agreed to sponsor him so that he can live in the city. Back at the Temple of Destruction, the last of the suras is destroyed, and the magicians wonder what kind of creatures would cause their magic to stop working. One notes that Airi does not seem surprised at all. Airi thinks to herself that her brother had warned her about the Taraka clan already. The magicians wonder what happened to the half from earlier, and one mentions that the Half Rights Protection Law should pass soon so half-haters will need to change their attitudes. Cloche demands to know why Clophe is doing as Hura says. He responds that he is not—he does whatever he wants. In Rindhallow, Laila remarks that so many people have been dealing with the suras appearing in Mistyshore, Kalibloom, and Atera that rumors are running rampant. Chandra notes that the situation has become serious, and instructs Laila to send an official notice to all the cities to make knowledge of the Taraka clan public and begin preparations to defend the cities. 3-014 answer me.png|answer me 3-014 survive.png|please survive 3-014 he got away safely.png|he's gone now 3-014 I do what I want.png|back off, sis Currygom's comment Chandra has strawberry juice in his hand. He is not drinking alcohol. Afterword The nastika speaks with her back We haven't seen Akasha in a really long time... but the circumstances in which she appears are dire. T_T What's the meaning behind his expression? Even if he tries to act with authority and carry out his duties, Maruna is still like a human in his late teenage years. He looks like a high school student. Once in a while he shows an expression in accordance with his age. If his bloodline and talent were more ordinary, he could've grown up with a more childlike personality than he has now. It's been a long time since we've seen her, so the stage effects are very impressive Akasha is a nastika who is stronger in her female form, and her gender identity is also female. Of course, she has had many (nastika) husbands... But at the time of this story, she is single. Since the death of Samphati's father, she has remained single. Hura's cosplay costume has died It could be said that Bhavati agni is the most powerful magic that can deal damage to a single person. In Season 1, Brilith destroyed half of Sagara's body with it! Getting to the Threat chapter was difficult. T_T If you want stories full of explosions, I want to work hard and draw explosive scenes every day. But even if you don't like them, the story needs them... The story so far is not as simple as "The Taraka clan has appeared!", otherwise I would've skipped it. The number of episodes until the final episode has already been decided, so why would I try to expand it with a bunch of unnecessary stories...? Haha. But the content of the previous chapters is not as simple as that, and I needed the relationships between the characters to develop during those moments... so please follow the story. Kubera is a full-length webtoon, and there is still a lot of Season 3 left~! Notes * Questions raised in this episode: ** What did Akasha give Maruna? And who would be able to use it? ** Is Samphati still alive? ** Is Garuda still alive? References